Sutures
by pEaCeLoVeEdWaRd1901
Summary: ON HOLD
1. Preface

**Hey there young folks! I finally get to upload a story! I'm so happy!! After counting down the seconds till I could upload this story… well! The time is here! XD Yay!! Lol, well yeeaahhh**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Twilight, although I **_**do**_** own a spatula… if that matters at all! ^^**

**Well, enjoy the storryyyyy!! :D**

Preface

"_Come on slowpoke!" I said, grinning at the boy who was trailing behind me. He looked at me with a smile playing at his lips. Bobby jogged to my side, backpack bouncing on his back._

"_Sorry! It's not my fault that you walk fast." he jutted out his lip and pouted. I rolled my eyes and giggled. Bobby and I have walked home together everyday since I moved here 2 years ago. He was my first friend, and my best. We did everything together._

_We turned the corner to my house and I pivoted around to face him. But instead of standing a couple feet behind me, he was standing in my driveway, waiting for me._

"_Can I come over? I haven't been to your house in forever." He thrust his arms over his head. I laughed once and walked up to my door. Placing my backpack on my knee, I searched for my house key._

"_It's fine," I said, my hands clenching around the small key, "But no ones home. Keegan won't be home until 6; he has soccer. And my mom is still on one of her business trips." I sighed and unlocked the door. My house smelled of febreeze, my brother loved the smell of it. He reminded me of those cheesy commercials for it, rubbing his head against the furniture (he actually does do that)._

"_I don't care." Bobby grinned, taking a deep breath. He also loved the smell of febreeze. I smiled and walked over to the stairs._

"_You coming?" I asked giggling. He was still standing in front of the door. Bobby nodded and closed the door behind him. We walked up the stairs in silence and when we got to my room I set my backpack on the floor near my desk. Bobby followed suit and placed his backpack next to mine. Sighing, I plopped down on my bed. My head landed on my pillow and I looked at the ceiling. I heard a noise and I propped myself up on my elbows. Bobby was closing the door to my bedroom._

_Feeling kind of nervous, I was about to tell him not to close it, but I heard the click before I could spit it out. I laughed silently at myself, he wouldn't do anything to me, and he was my best friend after all. But before I knew it Bobby was on top of me. His lips crushed mine. My eyes widened in shock and I tried to push him off of me. But he was too strong and he just grabbed my hands. I struggled and I finally managed to get his lips off of mine. Bobby's eyes were full of desire, and it scared me._

"_I've wanted this for so long…" he purred, "And I know you want it too." I shook my head and tried to move out from underneath him, but Bobby continued, "Come on. Don't be shy, no ones here, you don't have to be worried. Come on, baby." I moved around, trying to get away. Then he hit me. My best friend… had hit me. I could feel the sting on my cheek where his hand had contacted. His eyes were burning with rage. Bobby crushed my lips once again with more force then before. I screamed and he hit me again. Tears started streaming down my face. I didn't want this. I kicked his leg,_ hard_. He was momentarily distracted and I tried to scramble away. He grabbed my hair and pulled me back. I screamed again and this time he punched me._

"_Be quiet you numskull, no one can hear you." His eyes gleamed madly. Bobby grabbed my wrists and squeezed. It hurt so badly, but I tried to hold my scream in. But he just squeezed harder, causing me to scream. He punched me across my other cheek. I now knew what would happen if I screamed, so I decided to stay quiet. This person on top just smirked. I could feel the blood run down my cheek from where he had punched me. He tried to take my shirt off, and much to my dismay, I couldn't help but scream. He looked mad, really, really mad. Bobby grabbed something out of his pocket; rope. My eyes got bigger and my tears started to run faster. I whimpered as he tied my hands together. My tears were silent now, not wanting to give him a reason to hit me again. Now that I was helpless he looked much more confidant. Grinning madly he grabbed the top of my skirt. I whimpered again as I flailed my legs desperately. But Bobby had already succeeded in getting my bottoms off. _

_He trailed his hand up and down my leg. "Now… let's have some fun..." His lips came down hard against mine. I shook my head, trying to get him off of me, but he just punched me again and everything went black._

"_Jamie! Jamie!? Are you okay! Wake up!" a voice called; I couldn't place the voice with a face though…_


	2. Bad Dreams

**La de daaa I know how long you guys have been waiting for me to update! And so here's the chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I own Jamie and her tragic past**

Chapter 1

**Bad Dreams**

"Jamie!!" Someone shook me and I bolted upright on my bed. I was sweating, yet my blankets were all in a heap on the floor. "Are you okay?!" I looked around and saw my brother sitting on the side of me bed. His eyes were wide with concern. I had _that_ dream again, the one I'd been having on and off since ithappened. It was a year ago. Two days before my birthday, actually. I was turning 15 that year, and soon I'll be turning 16.

I shook my head to get rid of the horrible memory and looked at Keegan. His eyes were gleaming with concern. "You okay?" He repeated again. I nodded, but my eyes seemed to disagree with me. Tears started streaming down my cheeks and I choked down a sob. My brother wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his shoulder. He stroked my hair for a few minutes as I silently sobbed. Keegan pulled back.

"Jamie, you've been doing this on and off for a year. Why won't you tell me what its about?" He had been asking me to tell him for a while now, but I wasn't ready to tell anyone, not yet.

"I'm s-sorry. B-but I c-an't tell you." I said, shaking my head. He sighed and pulled me off of him. I knew he was tired with me, this was practically a routine now; I would wake up to him waking me up because I had been screaming in my sleep. My brother had always been there for me; I could trust him with anything… except this. I just couldn't tell him yet.

"Okay… But, you do know I'm here whenever you need me?" he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I nodded.

"I know…" Keegan rolled his eyes and got up off the bed.

"Call me if you need me, kay?" He paused at the doorway as I told him I would. As his footsteps grew quieter as he walked down the hall to his bedroom. Sighing, I laid my head back onto my pillow. I couldn't fall asleep again that night. Normally I would fall asleep into a dreamless sleep, but not tonight, the dream was different this time. This time there was a voice that had never been there before. I knew that voice from somewhere, but I couldn't think of who it was…

Oh! I knew who's it was! It was Seth's. He was possibly the happiest, most carefree person that I knew. His sandy brown hair was cropped short, but it seemed to hang in his face anyway. Seth's smile lit up his entire face and he seemed to glow whenever he grinned. Even though he was childish and happy-go-lucky, he seemed to have the aura of an 18 year-old. He was extremely smart and responsible. He was…_perfect._

_NO! Stop it!_ I screamed in my head. _You can't like him! Not now, not ever!!_ I turned over in my bed and stuffed my head into my pillow. I wasn't ready, I couldn't trust anyone, not even myself. But why did I like him? Why did I have feelings for this boy? I shook my head and flipped over again.

I just lay there, staring at the cream colored ceiling. Maybe because he was everything I wasn't, or because he could make the entire room laugh at one of his jokes. He was the only one who could make me smile. Seth was perfect. I wanted to run my hand through his silky hair… _NO!! Stop it stop it stop it!! _I put my pillow on top of my head. _You're just going to get hurt again! Do you want to risk that!?_ Tears welled up in my eyes. I angrily wiped them away and hugged my pillow to my chest. I couldn't do this.

My eyes were wet, so I had to constantly wipe them. I rested my hand on my forehead. _Why am I such a coward? I always run away, I can never go through with anything. I'm such a wimp. No wonder I have no friends…_ Tears started streaming down my face. I shook my head and wiped my tears away again. _I'm not a wimp. I have a reason to be scared. A _good_ reason._

Sighing, I flipped over on my stomach. _Who am I kidding? I'm just a normal high scholar. _I sighed again, _someone that no one pays attention to. The one person who no one knows is there._ It's true, one time this girl sat on me because she hadn't seen me sitting there. Then this other time in gym, these girls were playing soccer, and it rolled over to me, so I was about to pick it up, when one of the girls accidentally knocked me over and picked it up. They hadn't even noticed that one of my hands was bleeding badly (it was on concrete, so when I fell my hands got really scraped up).

I was pretty much a shadow to everyone. No one even knew I existed. I hadn't always been like this. Before, I always had a smile plastered on my face. I had lots of friends and I was pretty skinny. I always wore skirts (or skinny jeans when it got cold) and tight-ish shirts. My friends were glued to my sides and I was one of the most popular kids in my grade. Everyone knew me as the "happy-go-lucky" or the smart, funny, popular girl. My hair was different then too. Back then, I had been told many times that I had beautiful hair by boys. It was pretty long; it went halfway down my back. My hairs bright red, and my eyes are green.

My friends were mostly girls, but occasionally a guy would become friends with me. We did everything together and we would always end up having sleepovers at each other's houses (no boys of course). I loved my life back then. I had everything. Friends, crushes, laughter, happiness, popularity, and almost perfect grades. Some people even called me perfect. I loved going to plays; they were so fun. People would roll their eyes whenever I got piped up about a play that I would be going to.

But after _that_ day, I shut down. My friends would ask what was wrong constantly, but I would just shake my head and mumble something along the lines of "I-I'm fine…" Everyone eventually grew farther and farther away until they just completely forgot about me. Even teachers ignored me in class. I never smile anymore; except for class pictures, but even then it looked forced. All of my skirts and tight shirts had to go, so I threw them all away, only keeping my loose fitting shirts and sweatpants. I eventually began wearing jeans, but only loose ones.

I had nothing to hide under, so I cut my hair and gave myself bangs. My hair now lies right above my shoulders. My brother was extremely worried when I never wanted to go out. He thought I was getting depression, but I convinced him I didn't, _thank god_. I started drawing to get rid of the feelings running throughout me; anger, sadness, and frustration with myself. I got really good, and I even in rolled in the art club at my school. Since I was one of the 5 kids in the club, it didn't make me feel claustrophobic like it did out in the halls. Barely anyone had heard me say anything since _it _happened.

I had so much free time, that I spent most of it drawing, studying and doing chores. I became one of the smartest kids in the class, and got all A's. Since my mom was never home, I always made dinner and took care of the rest of the house; sweeping the kitchen/bathrooms, dusting the shelves, doing the dishes, you could almost call me the maid. Keegan tried to help me with all of this, but I never would let him. He was my only 'friend', yet he would constantly ask me if I was okay.

Guys at school thought that I had become 'easy' so I was constantly picked on. But as they picked on me, I just began to think that it was _my_ fault they were doing it. That something was wrong with me. But since I had no idea how to handle it, I got pretty emotional and would always end up crying while they laughed at me. I began to shy away form boys, and tried to avoid them at all costs. I became a klutz, and I would never stop blushing. I found manga, and they saved me. I could get observed in the pictures and story, and forget about my worries. But the feeling wouldn't last for long, the book would eventually end and my worries would start creeping back into my head. I now had a collection of more than 100 manga books, and I had read each book around 10 times.

Keegan never found out what happened to me. No one did. I wasn't going to trust anyone with this secret. It was more important to me then my life. Although… I bet I would trade anything for a better life. My dad had died when I was 1 ½; so I didn't know what it was like to have one. I felt like there was a hole in my heart where he was supposed to be. My mom was never around; she was a businesswoman. She was always traveling, so she never got to spend time with us. My brother was occupied with sports and his girlfriends.

My family wasn't really a family at all. I got in fights with my mom all the time, so the time that she _did_ spend at home weren't very pleasant. I loved my brother; he was the only one who got me. But even though I would trust him with my life, I couldn't trust him with this secret.

I sighed and closed my eyes. The rest of the night I slept restlessly. Constantly moving around and turning over. I couldn't fall asleep, but when I finally did, I slept dreamless.

**Omg! Isn't that sad!! It makes my eyes water just typing that chapter!!**

**Lol I hope you liked it! :D**


	3. Falling

**La de da… im so boreddddddddd…. ugghhhhhhhhh**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters blah blah blah….**

**you kno what??? lets just count this disclaimer (and all the ones before it) for all of the rest of the chapters! because im getting so tired of writeing it OVER AND OVER AGAINNNN!!!! xD lol**

Chapter 2

"_Why'd you have to be so cute? It's impossible to ignore you. Must you make me laugh so much? It's bad enough we get along so well. Say goodnight and go."_(Goodnight and Go by Imogen Heap)

My cell phone blasted throughout my room. Groaning, I turned over and picked it up. I looked at the screen, _Missed Alarm_. I flipped it up and turned the snooze off so it wouldn't go off again. I swung my feet over the side of the bed and slid off the bed. Landing with a thump, I crawled over to my dresser and sat in front of it. Yawning, I stood up.

My drawers were almost empty, and the stuff that _was_ in them weren't really called "fashionable". They were mostly loose t-shirts and jeans. But in my top drawers were my "summer" clothes; tank tops, short sweatpants, that kind of stuff. And even then I never took off my sweatshirt. I got hot a lot, but I still wouldn't take off my jacket.

It looked pretty cold outside; the clouds were covering the sky, like it always was here. I grabbed my light blue shirt and some jeans. I striped out of my pj's and into my clothes. My sweatshirts hung in my closet, so I walked over and grabbed my favorite one. I tugged it over my head and un-tucked my hair.

I really didn't want to go to school today, well, any day really. I couldn't stand it! For me there was really no point in going. No one paid any attention to me, so it didn't really matter if I was there or not. But I had to go anyway, my brother made me. He wanted me to go to a good college, and personally, so did I.

Sighing I walked down stairs and into the kitchen. My brother was sitting at the table drinking coffee and eating cereal.

"You do know that coffee stunts your growth." I asked grabbing the cheerios from the cupboard. He rolled his eyes as he took another sip. My brother was already tall, so I doubted that coffee would hurt him too much, so I doubted that the coffee would do much harm.

I slowly ate the cheerio's one by one. The entire time Keegan was giving me strange looks. A couple times he would start shaking with laughter when I would accidentally spill the milk on the table as I played with my cereal, but other wise it was completely silent in the kitchen. I glanced at the clock, _7: 25_, time to go.

My brother also saw the time and toppled out of his chair. It flipped over backwards and landed with a loud thud. It was my turn to roll my eyes as I placed my bowl in the sink.

"I got to go! I'm going to be late!!" He ran around the room grabbing his backpack off the ground and stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth. "Bay! Sea yeah 'oon!"

"Bye." I replied back, watching him run out the door. He waved with his only free hand and jumped into his car, leaving the door open behind him.

Keegan always meets his girlfriends 20 minutes before school and does who knows what. I knew that I should probably get going myself, since I walked to school everyday. My backpack was on the floor in my room, so I ran up the stairs and grabbed it.

The bland color of the school reminded me of what to wait for inside and dimmed my mood considerably. I pushed open the door and the rush of uncomfortably warm air washed over me. The heaters in the tiny school, although they were also on low, were so powerful it almost made it feel like it was summer. I had gotten used to the heat, like the rest of the 458 students here.

I spent most of the time (in the halls) looking at my feet, as I was doing now. A few people ran into me and then would say something along the lines of "Look where you're going!" or "Get out of the way!" but I didn't really pay much attention to it all. It happened to me almost everyday.

As I was walking I heard a familiar voice in front of me, Seth's. I tired to be as non-existent as I could be, but my clumsy feet got the better of me and I tripped. I closed my eyes, waiting for the feeling of the cold floor. But it never came…

_Seth's POV:_

"Wow Seth… you are _so_ weird." Embry elbowed me lightly in my ribs.

"Thank you." I laughed once and shifted my books from one arm to the other.

"Any time bro!" He patted my shoulder and slowed down to wait for Jacob who was trailing behind us.

My eyes scanned the people in front of me, but my eyes landed on the person walking, well, falling towards me. I _was_ going to catch her, but she was too close and falling so fast, but I put my arms out anyway. She fell on top of me, but I barley felt her; she was so light. But, my clumsiness combined with my surprise made us both fall backwards.

Her hair flew out behind her and everything seemed to go in slow motion. She looked up at me and in that second the world seemed to stop.

Her liquid green eyes surrounded me and were the only things I could see. I felt like we weren't falling anymore; that she was holding us up in mid air. I'd heard of this beforebut I _never_ knew it would feel so wonderful! My entire world was her. My life was her. Everything was _her_.

But my back finally landed on the hard floor. I looked down at my angel; she was now looking up at me, her cheeks flushed a delicate red.

_Jamie's POV:_

God, why, of all people to fall onto, did it have to be Seth?

It had all happened so fast. First, I realized that, instead of the cold hard floor that I was expecting, a warm – no extremely warm presence surrounded me. Second, I realized that, one, it was a person, and two, that person was Seth. Then, third, that Seth was holding me pretty tightly, probably also waiting for the ground.

My cheeks got warm as I sneaked a glance at the boy who was falling with me. His eyes, those perfect eyes…_NO! NOT AGAIN! Shut up!_

The floor finally came and knocked me out of my trance. My eyes widened and I scrambled off of his chest.

"Oh my god, oh my god. I'm _so_ sorry!!" panicking I tried to quickly gather all of my books, but Seth was already balancing them on his arms.

"Here…" Seth held out my books and I snatched them out of his hands; cheeks turning a deeper shade of red.

"Th-thanks…"

**Yay! They Met! He Imprinted! Im so HaPPYYYYY!!!!!!!**

**but they don't get 2gether for another 6, 7, 8, 9, or mayb even 10 chapters later!!!! ;P**

**Happy Valentines Day!**

**There's a valentines day contest!**

**For all of you guys out there, I want **_**you**_** to find the best valentines poem that relates to Seth & Jamie's going to be romance!! xD**

**the winner will get a sneak peek at the next chapter!! and if im dun with the chapter then I might send you the ENTIRE chapter!! –wiggles eyebrows-**

**So hurry up! what r you waiting for! CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON AND DO WHAT CHA GOTTA DO!!!**


	4. Umbrellas

**Disclaimer: I have to do one of these for this one because I have songs in this chapter.**

_**La la Land **_**belongs to Demi Lovato and**_** At Seventeen**_** belongs to DHT**

**and since I'm already doing a disclaimer I might as well say that I don't own **_**Twilight**_** so yeah!! xDDD**

Chapter 3

The rest of the day I didn't see much of Seth. Only once did I see him again; during lunch. He was sitting with friends, Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Embry's girlfriend Mimi. They were all laughing, except for Seth. I didn't know why, but he kept on glancing at the corner I was in. Each time we would catch each other's eyes, blush, and look away.

The day flew, and soon the entire school was filled with the shrilling sound of the bell. I gathered up all of my books and stuffed them into my backpack; I didn't know where my locker was, or what the combination was, so I just lugged my backpack around the entire day.

_Plop-plop. _The soft sound alerted me of the rain before I stepped outside. Was it such a coincidence that the one-day I forgot my umbrella it rained? _Must be a sign that my day would get worse._ I cursed under my breath and tucked my book into my jacket; afraid of getting it wet.

I flipped my hood up and put my earphones in place. After I had turned my iPod on and hit 'Shuffle Songs', I jammed my hands into my pockets. The first song to come up was _La la land_ by Demi Lovato **(A.N. Today was the first time I heard this song!!) **and I started on my way home, head to the ground.

_I am confident _

_But I still have my moments _

_Baby, that's just me _

_I'm not a supermodel _

_I still eat McDonald's _

_Baby, that's just me _

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid _

_Of losing everything _

_Because of where I _

_Had my start and where I made my name _

_Well, everything's the same _

_In the la-la land machine _

_Machine, machine _

_Who said I can't wear my _

_Converse with my dress _

_Well, baby, that's just me [ah] _

_Who says I can't be single _

_And have to go out and mingle _

_Baby, that's not me _

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid _

_Of losing everything _

_Because of where I _

_Had my start and where I made my name _

_Well, everything's the same _

_In the la-la land..._

Suddenly the rain around me vanished and a black pair of shoes were walking next to my beat up sneakers. Their pace matched mine perfectly, but it seemed that they had to take smaller steps then they normally would. I glanced up stealthily at their face and was surprised to see bright blue eyes staring into my green eyes. The blood rushed to my cheeks and I turned my head back to the ground.

My feet stopped moving, but the Seth's didn't; until he had noticed I had stopped. We both stood there for a couple seconds, the rain pouring down, as we stared at each other. He spoke first.

"Come on. You don't want to get soaked just standing there, now do you?" He grinned and started to walk back towards me. I took a couple steps back.

"I have to go…" I muttered under my quietly and walked fast around Seth and his black umbrella. A look of absolute shock was plastered on his face. It sent a violent stake of shock through my body; he looked so alone… so _rejected_. My feet wouldn't move; like they were cemented to the ground. But I had the sudden urge to go hug him around the waist and comfort him. But instead I whispered, "I'm sorry."

His head popped up, almost like he'd heard me say those quiet words. Seth's eyes bored into mine, like he was reading into my soul. My feet suddenly can back to life and I turned to go. I had only took about 3 steps before Seth said,

"Wait!" I turned to see him walking towards me. I cocked my head to the side a fraction of an inch, a habit I'd always done. "Take the umbrella, I don't need it." He outstretched the hand with the umbrella in it. I shook my head. "Please! I don't want you to catch a cold out here." His words surprised me; _I don't want you to catch a cold_. They echoed through my brain. He was worried about _me_. I shook my thoughts away and looked once more into his blue eyes.

I couldn't bear to see that look of despair, from before, so I took the umbrella. His eyes gleamed a little when I took it from him. Our hands brushed and his hand was burning hot. I pulled back immediately, not only because of the heat, but also because of the sudden shock pulsing through my veins. I also dropped the umbrella, but I caught it before it could touch the ground.

"Nice catch." his mouth pulled up into a breath-taking smile. But the little voice in my head was screaming for me to go home. So I just nodded and made my way back to my house. Under my breath I said,

"Bye" and picked up my pace. The song playing caught my attention, _At Seventeen_ by DHT.

…_At seventeen I learned the truth_

_And those of us with ravaged faces_

_Lacking in the social graces_

_Desperately remained at home_

_Inventing lovers on the phone_

_Who called to say - come dance with me_

_And murmured vague obscenities_

_It isn't all it seems at seventeen_

_A brown-eyed girl in hand me downs_

_Whose name I never could pronounce_

_Said-pity please the ones who serve_

_They only get what they deserve_

_The rich relationed hometown queen_

_Marries into what she needs_

_With a guarantee of company_

_And haven for the elderly_

_Remember those who win the game_

_Lose the love they sought to gain_

_In debentures of quality and dubious integrity_

_Their small town eyes will gape at you_

_In dull surprise when payment due_

_Exceed accounts received at seventeen_

_To those of us who knew the pain_

_Of valentines that never came_

_And those whose names were never called_

_When choosing sides for basketball_

_It was long ago and far away_

_The world was younger than today_

_When dreams were all they gave for free_

_To ugly duckling girls like me_

_We all play the game, and when we dare_

_To cheat ourselves at solitaire_

_Inventing lovers on the phone_

_Repenting other lives unknown_

_Who call and say - come dance with me_

_And murmur vague obscenities_

_To ugly girls like me, at seventeen._

I got to my door and pushed it open, not expecting what was waiting for me on the other side.

**Sorry…. I totally forgot about the contest I did on the last chapter, and since only one person entered (XPPP to those who didn't) I'm just forgetting about it!!**

**If you can guess what's waiting for her then I might just let you read part of the next chapter, here I'll give you a hint**

**Sometime in Chapter 4:**

**"Jamie! Get back here!!" she yelled up the stairs.**

**"You ruin **_**everything!!**_** Just leave me alone!!" I slammed my door and jumped onto my bed. I hugged my knees into my chest and cried.**


	5. But Why?

**Hey there fellas! Aren't cha glad that I'm updating!? I know you are!**

**Omigosh! Did you guys get the movie?! I did! I've already watched it 4 times since I got it! Tee hee! Oh! And I also got the **_**Twilight**_** font! I'm so happy! I have this entire A/N in it… but I don't know if it will show up on FF… oh well! I hope it does… cause its pretty awesome! Anyway, I'll let you read the chapter now that you've wasted an **_**entire**_** minute reading this A/N! Here it is!**

**Oh, and Disclaimer is in the first few chapters! :D**

Chapter 4

"Hello darling! How was your day at school!?" I was suddenly gathered into a tight hug. The small arms that wound around me belonged to my mother.

"Uh…. hi…?" I pulled back and looked at her. She looked a little skinnier, (understandable, she _has_ been LA for the past few weeks) her hair was dyed blonde (again) and trailed down her back in thick waves. She was a little taller than my 5'3" although, she was wearing heels… like always. She was in a black button-up jacket and khakis.

I was surprised to see her. She wasn't supposed to get back for a couple more days. "My trip didn't last as long as I thought it was! Aren't you glad!" She clapped her hands together and gave me her carefree smile. I tried my best to smile back, but apparently it looked more like a grimace because my mom gave out a small giggle. "Come on now! Tell me all about what you've been doing while I was gone!" She grabbed my arm and tugged me over to the couch. I dropped my backpack next to the couch as I got pulled onto it.

"Any new gossip now-a-days? Do you have a boyfriend yet? What's his name? Where does he live-" Her eyes glimmered in interest.

"Mom! Calm down! You don't have anything to be excited about. I don't have a boyfriend! Much less friends, so I have no idea what the gossip is now-a-days!" I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. You don't have to go getting all mad." She placed her hands on top of mine. _Oh boy… here she goes again with one of her lectures._ "Darling you have to put yourself out there more! Maybe you should sign up in one of those clubs at school! Doesn't any of those sound like fun!" _I'm already in the Art Club! I don't need to sign up for anything else right now!!_ "And we can sign you up for one of those dating online websites! Wouldn't that be just great? Oh and we can…." She rambled on about getting me a boyfriend for a couple minutes while I toyed with the string on my sweatshirt.

"Hello-o-o-o!!" My mom waved her hand in front of my face. "Are you listening to me?" I looked up from the string in my right hand. "As I was saying… Who was that boy you were with?" My eyebrows knitted together, what was she talking about?

"What?" she just rolled her eyes.

"That boy I saw you with outside of your school! He had an umbrella…" And I remembered…

_Suddenly the rain around me vanished and a black pair of shoes were walking next to my beat up sneakers. Their pace matched mine perfectly, but it seemed that they had to take smaller steps then they normally would. I glanced up stealthily at their face and was surprised to see bright blue eyes staring into my green eyes. The blood rushed to my cheeks and I turned my head back to the ground._

_My feet stopped moving, but the Seth's didn't; until he had noticed I had stopped. We both stood there for a couple seconds, the rain pouring down, as we stared at each other. He spoke first._

"_Come on. You don't want to get soaked just standing there, now do you?"_

"Wait, Seth?"

"Is he the one who was standing with you?" She didn't wait for my answer, "Oh, well, that's not good!" That sure did startle me; I was expecting something much more along the lines of, "_Oh that's just_ wonderful_!!"_ or "_Is he your boyfriend!?"_ or maybe even, "_Omigosh! I just have to meet him! You must invite him to dinner this week!"_ But _definitely_ not the words that just came out of her mouth.

"What?!" I realized that my mouth hung open, so I snapped it shut.

"Well, he's just not good for you." she shook her head. "He's too old. Must be about 3 years older than you! And did you see him? Well of course you did, you were standing right next to him! Sheesh! You'd expect him to have a different girl on his arm every day! Although… he is quite handsome… but I bet that's to just attract-"

"Mom!" I jumped off the couch. She looked up, startled at my sudden outrage. "How could you say that? About anyone?!" I screeched, "He's in the _same_ grade as me! He has _never_ had a girlfriend," _Except for that one girl in middle school… but she didn't last very long, _I added in my head " He's one of nicest people I've seen, and he can make the entire room laugh! He's incredibly smart and is probably a straight A student! He is athletic and not overly muscular" _Okay, scratch that, he's got some pretty intense muscles_ "You shouldn't be judging people you don't even know him!"

Her mouth had popped open halfway through my sudden outburst. "And you think that _you_ know him any better than _I_ do!?!" She screamed, as she too jumped off the couch to glare at me.

"Yes! In fact I do!"

"And how would you know him? Little miss unpopular!" Her face had turned a bright shade of red. "I haven't seen a friend around this house for a long time! What? Have your friends finally realized what a bitch you are!" I was appalled, how could she say that to her daughter?! She threw her hands up above her head. "Finally! They got some common sense! I thought that they were all a bunch of numb brains!!"

"Omigosh mom! How could you be so mean!" I hadn't realized the tears in my eyes until one slowly fell down my cheek. "Why?"

"Why what?" She said rather snobbishly, examining her newly manicured nails.

"Why does it always end up like this?" I sobbed through my tears.

"End up like what? What is it honey? What ends?" Her face softened.

"This! Us! You and me! We always end up yelling at each other! Why can't you just be nice to me for once?"

"Me?! You're blaming me for this!? You're the one who is always doing the stupid idiotic things!"

"What!! Name one thing that I've done wrong in the past couple months!!"

She looked back down at her nails, picking at some of her hangnails. "Oh! You turned my favorite white dress pink! I was going to wear that to an important meeting but I couldn't because it –"

"That wasn't my fault!" I screamed at her. "That was all Keegan!"

"Hey! Don't drag me into this! I have nothing to do with whatever you're talking about!" I jumped about 2 feet in the air, I hadn't noticed him standing in the doorway. "I'm home." he rolled his eyes and waved his hand sarcastically. "I'm gonna go upstairs now…Oh, and yeah, that was me… I put a red sock in that load… Sorry." My moms face had turned pink with exasperation.

"I told you!"

"That is besides the point! You shouldn't be hanging around with boys like that!?" _So she was on to this again._ "They are dangerous and I don't want my little baby getting hu-"

"I am not a little kid anymore, mom! I'm turning 16 soon! Why can't you get that in your head?!" The tears started up again.

"I have! You're just being stubborn!"

"Me?!" I sucked in a ragged breath, "How am I being stubborn!?"

"You're totally-" Her eyes widened and I could almost see a little light-bulb light up on top of her head, "You're in love with him!"

"Wha-what!?" _Wait, what?! Seth?_

"That Seth boy! You've fallen in love with him!"

"No!"

"Yes! I know it! You've been protecting him this entire time!" She jumped up and down, then suddenly stopped. "But… you can't!"

"Wait… what?"

"You cannot love him! I strictly forbid you from loving him!" She crossed her skinny arms in front of her chest. I really wanted to put my arms around her tiny neck and strangle her, but I refrained.

"What?!"

"You may never go near that boy! You hear me?"

"You have no right to tell me what I can and can't do!"

"Yes I can! I am your mother and I have every right!"

"UGH!!" I started towards the staircase.

"Get back here!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Jamie!! Come on! Get back down here!"

"You ruin _everything_!! _Just leave. Me. Alone!_" I ran into my room and slammed the door, leaning against it.

"Jamie! Be reasonable!"

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you anymore! _GO AWAY!!!_"

"Fine." I heard her light footsteps descend the stairs. My knees gave out and I landed with a thump, my back pressed into the door.

_Stupid mom. You don't know anything. I'm not in love with him. I can't. I won't Ever. You got that?_ "You got that!?!" I yelled to no one in particular. "Never!!!!" I moaned. All of the feelings inside, fear, anger, pain, love, hurt, scared, loneliness, abandonment, and most of all, emptiness. I felt like there was a hole, a deep hole, where my heart ought to be. It ached with each sob and each tear.

Even when my brother knocked on the door and called me down for dinner, the tears still came and I never did go downstairs. My heart, although it seemed quite dead and empty, seemed to have reached a point where it got a small piece back. And I didn't know what part it was, but it gave me something. Something to do, to die for, to _live_ for. Even though I had no clue what it might be, I could feel it. Feel it course through my veins, and with each individual pulse of my heart, I could sense that a part of the puzzle had been put back together again.

Poor Humpty-Dumpty, even "All the King's horses and all the King's men, couldn't put Humpty together again". He didn't have a strong force to keep him together. But this piece of the puzzle that was there, it was better then any King's Men. It was… it was _me_.

**So! How was it? Did you like it? Any thing I should change? Anything I should laugh at? Anything I should do in the next chapter?**

**Oh!! I've got a question, it's a really random one, but I **_**need**_** to know! I mean like really **_**need, need**_** to know.**

**Would you rather someone walk in on you sleeping or singing?**

**Review and answer! Please! I need to know or I won't update! And I need more than 2 people to review cause I need an obvious answer! So I can't have a tie.. that wouldn't help me at all.**

**So Review people!**

**Oh! And I'm sorry for taking so long! I had a whole buncha homework and other stuff that I had to do. I was also sick for a while so I wasn't allowed to go on my computer. My mom actually hid it from me until like 5 so I couldn't go on it for fun! It was kinda mean actually… She also hid my phone.. But you know, that was a couple o days ago, so whatever! **

**Well… this is a really long authors note! Oh well… Hope you liked the chapter! And even if you didn't review! DO it! Now! Please! I'm beggin you here!! I'm on my knees! Literally! Reevviieewwww!!**

**You'll get a preview of the next chapter, which will be in Seths POV by the way!**

**Sometime in the next chapter:**

"**Hey! I haven't seen you in ages!"**

**I turned around to see where the voice was coming from and saw Keegan walking towards me with a big grin on his face.**

"**Hi! How've you been!?"**

"**I'm doing great! Oh, hey! Do you want to come over to my house today after school? I don't think my mom will mind."**

"**Sure, why not?"**


	6. What the!

**Hey guys! How ya doing?! I'm good! :D Lol**

**PLEASE!! PLEASE! Don't yell at me for not updating until now, because I have some very good reasons. So don't even think about yelling at me!**

**Disclaimer is in the earlier chapters! :D**

_Seth's POV_

Chapter 5

My paws bounced off the ground, hardly making a sound. The wind raced around my face and rustled my fur. The feeling inside me was excruciating. I was free from everything in the world. Nothing could get to me.

_Cut the crap, Seth. You're giving me a headache. _Leah snorted

_Give him a break, he just imprinted. And –_

_Really? That's so cool! We should all go out on a double date together –_ Embry sat down next to me.

_Shut up. Just because I imprinted on her doesn't mean that she has to like me back. _I sighed. This wasn't how it worked. I went over the last few days. It seemed that she had been avoiding me at all costs. But why?

_Oooh! You got rejected!_ Jacob teased

_Leave him alone. Seth, go home, your mother has a phone call for you._

_And why is this phone call important? Can't it wait?_

_Go. Your mothers also worried about you. She hasn't seen you in a long time. She thinks I'm over working you._

_Fine._ I took off at top speed towards my house. Soon the sound of paws joined the many sounds of the forest.

_What are you doing? Leave me alone._

_Dude, I'm your sister. I can go home whenever I want to. Race ya!?_

_There's no point. You're going to win anyway._

_Jeez Seth, you're no fun today. What up in your grill?_

_Nothing._ But my thoughts betrayed me and replayed the umbrella run in with Jamie. I couldn't believe that it had already been a couple days since it happened.

_Oh._ That was all she said, and the last thing, on the way home.

Before I actually reached my house, I let the tingling sensation take over. Once I had transformed I quickly pulled my pants on. My mom didn't mind seeing me without a shirt on, she _was_ my mom after all.

"Hey! Mom! I'm home!"

"In here! There's someone on the phone for you. I think that they might be kinda mad that they've had to wait _for 10 minutes_." My mother called from the kitchen.

"Thanks. Sorry, I had to do something." I headed over to the living room. I heard her mutter something along the lines of

"Stupid werewolf duties. You need a break…"

"Oh! I'm trying to make something good for when Charlie comes over. Any ideas?" My mom stuck her head into the living room. I held up my left pointer finger and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi! Seth?" I recognized the voice from somewhere… "This is Keegan!"

"Oh! Hey! How've you been?"

"Great! You?"

"Good I guess."

"That's great! Oh! I was wondering. Do you want to come over tomorrow after school? My mom won't mind."

"Um. Sure! Why not?"

"Okay! Great! Well, see ya tomorrow!" before I could say 'bye', he hung up.

"So, what did he wa- Oh!" I heard her voice rise at the last word. I set the phone on its stand and walked into the kitchen. I couldn't believe the sight before my eyes. There was flour everywhere, literally. Her entire face and white from the flour and it was all over her apron. The floor was littered with it, and it was all I could do not to slip on it. The counters were covered in the flour and every surface within a 3 feet radius looked like it was snowed on.

My mother held a bag that, also, had flour on it. On the side of it, the words "_Whole Wheat Flour_" on it. Ah... I see what happened.

"Oh dear! I just opened it and it popped and flour flew everywhere! I have to get this mess cleaned up!" She placed the bag on the counter nearest her and went for the broom.

"Here, I'll help clean up." I started to brush the flour on the counter off onto the floor so she could sweep it up. "Why did you need flour anyway?" She blushed.

"Um… I was going to try to make a cake. But as you can see that isn't going to work too well, since we don't have any flour." She sounded quite annoyed.

"Oh. Well don't we have those, like, 'Cake In A Box' things somewhere?" I opened up a cupboard above my head. _Nothing here…_

"Hey guys! What are all yall doin' in here?" I heard Leah's voice come around the corner. I heard a shoe slip on the flour and I flipped around to see Leah on her butt. A huge cloud of flour came up when she had fallen, so she was now covered in little flakes of flour. "Thanks for the warning guys." She growled at as.

I couldn't help but laugh. Me and my mom both slipped into a fit of silent giggles.

"Fine. go ahead. Laugh at me. But you both should go take a long look in the mirror." She stalked out of the kitchen, barely letting a small giggle escape.

"Hey, at least she giggled." I told my mom, raising one shoulder in a shrug.

"I did not giggle!" I rolled my eyes and went back to pushing the flour onto the floor.

We had finally gotten the kitchen, like my mom liked to put it, as "spiffy clean", as possible. We had been cleaning for an hour, maybe even two. Who knows, time seems to fly while your cleaning every surface in you kitchen.

My mom did eventually find a box of cake mix, so it was now in the oven. The smell wafted through the air as I sat in the small love seat in the corner of the living room. My wolf nose could pick up every scent in this house. The cake in the kitchen, the shampoo in the shower upstairs, my sisters perfume from her room, the fresh dirt for the flower in the dining room, and something else… what was it? Oh. Right… how could I mistake that smell for anything other than what it was, vampire.

"Hello? Anyone home?" I heard a chime come from our door and I ran over to it at werewolf speed.

"Hi, Bella. Haven't seen you in a while!" I gave her a hug, barely noticing how cold her skin was. Her golden eyes twinkled as she grinned widely at me.

"Same to you!"

"Hey, Seth. How's the pack?" I hadn't noticed Edward standing behind Bella.

"Hi Edward!" _Didn't see you there, sorry!_ He nodded as he read my thoughts. "We're all doing fine!" I grinned. They stood there, smiling back. "Oh! Sorry! Come on in!" _I'm so stupid. _I rolled my eyes mentally.

"Your not stupid." Edward muttered, sadly not low enough so that Bella's vampire ears couldn't catch.

"Huh? Who's not stupid?" She looked up from the couch.

"Nothing dear." He kissed her forehead lightly and sat down next to her.

"What are you guys making? It smells awfully good to me. Although, I'd rather not eat it." She made a face. I laughed mentally, _of course, vampires don't eat._

"It's cake. My mom was making it for Ch-"

"Why hello there! I haven't seen you guys in ages! How is everyone?" My mother walked around the corner giving me glares the entire time. She gave them both a hug and sat on the hand rest of the couch.

"They're all wonderful! Nessie has grown so much in the past year, it's amazing! Esme's been…" Bella and my mom were engaged in their conversation, and Edward was burying his head in the crook of her neck. It was too much love for me to take, so I walked into the kitchen to check on the cake.

The top of the cake had turned a golden brown color so I opened the oven and took it out with my hand. If my mother had seen me do this, she would be yelling at me to get an oven mitt on, but hello, werewolf here, I can't be burned too badly, and it heals in 3 seconds anyway. I sighed.

They all had someone to care for. Edward had Bella. My mom had Charlie, even though she'd rather not admit it. Embry had Mimi. Jacob had Nessie. Quil had Claire, even if she _was_ only 6. Sam had Emily. Paul had Jacob's sister( _now what was her name again?)_. Emmett had Rosalie. Carlisle had Esme. Jasper had Alice. And me. I was alone. All. alone.

My imprint, if it even _was_ an imprint, didn't love me like the rests do. I don't even think she _liked_ me. I mean the way she looked at me. Like she was begging me to save her from drowning in nothingness, yet to go, to go and leave her there, to deal with whatever the world threw at her.

But she was losing. Losing the battle of her heart. She couldn't do it. She couldn't handle everything she wished she could. Jamie couldn't handle this it all on her own. She needed someone, someone like me. Who would listen to her every worry, give her a shoulder to cry on, let her run to me when she needed me, and let her bury her head into the crook of my neck during a scary movie…

"You're right." I almost dropped the cake that I was still holding. Before I _actually_ dropped it I placed it on the counter behind me.

"Edward, jeez. Don't sneak up on me like that."

He chuckled. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just heard you thinking…"

"Whatever…."

"But I think your right. I know who you are thinking about. She has some serious problems." I opened my mouth but he cut me off, "Ssh. Let me finish. Her thoughts are always worrying about her brother and mother. And her father, who died when she was 1, for your information. She is always trying not to think of something, but it keeps popping back up into her head. And no, I am not going to tell you what that might be. It's something that she needs to tell you herself. But seriously dude, she's been through a lot. Seth," I looked at him once I realized I'd been staring at my feet. Edward put a hand on my shoulder. "she does like you. Just give her some time. And, its not like I try to hear her think, her thoughts are just louder than the rest of the school." He gave me a reassuring smile and turned to walk back to the babbling girls in the next room.

I could now hear Leah's voice mixed in with the voices of my mom and Bella's. _Jeez. Edward's getting more like Carlisle every time I see him_. I heard him chuckle quietly in the other room. _'snot a bad thing!_ I added.

But he was right. I guess I just needed to give her a little time. Then maybe, just maybe, she'll warm up to me. But who knows, maybe this "imprint" thing was all a mistake. _Hey, why can't I dream about it? Don't crush my dreams dude._ I chuckled and rolled my eyes. It seemed the little angel and devil were back.

_Yeah! He has every right to let her do things her way! Edward's right!_ the little angel sat down on my shoulder.

_But what's the point? All she's going to do is ignore you. Pfft there's no point. Jeez. Don't start giving him false hopes._ The devil seating himself on the top of my head.

_Oh shhh! Let him hope for the best! I mean there's no need to be pessimistic._ the angel rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest.

_Hey! Being pessimistic is so much better than being optimistic! I mean who would want to go around skipping all day?!_

_What?! You think that all we do is _skip!!_ Well I'll show you what else we can do!_

Before they could get into a fight, I mentally flicked them both off my head so they couldn't bug me anymore. I sighed and walked into the living room.

"Hey buddy-o! How are ya doing?" Quil slung his arm around my shoulders.

"Uh.. good?" I shrugged his arm off.

"Awww. Still haven't gotten your girl to talk to you yet? Poor Sethy-wethy!" I hated that nickname with a passion.

"Go away."

"Oooh! You're getting all defensive!" He chuckled. "Anything I can do for you buddy?"

"Stop calling me buddy."

"Fine! Jeez. You need to cheer up, Seth." Quil snorted. "Well…" the school bell rang and I turned toward my class room door. "D***! I'm gonna be late again! See ya later!" He took off at human speed in the direction of his class. I rolled my eyes and stepped into the class.

_It's almost over. Almost. So close._ The clock seemed to go slower each time I glanced at it. _Come on.. 3…2…1…Yes!! _ The final bell rang out through the school and I gathered my books and stole out of the classroom. I took a deep breath.

School was _so boring_. Seriously. They should at least _try_ to make it a little more interesting. Jeez. And _she _wasn't there. I looked for her, but I couldn't find her anywhere. Come to think of it, she hasn't been at school for the past couple days. I wonder what's wrong…

I turned the corner and I saw Keegan leaning against the wall. _Oh! Right! His house. D***, I totally forgot about that!_ He saw me, smiled then waved.

"So, ready to go?" He asked, grinning.

"Uh. Yeah. Are we going to walk or take the bus?"

"We're walking today!" He looked so excited. I laughed quietly and started towards the school doors.

On the walk to his house we didn't talk much. He just sang along with the music coming from the little ear-buds that were shoved so deep in his ear it couldn't be healthy. I just stared at my feet as we walked, remembering how Jamie looked at me as I handed her my only umbrella.

"So…" Keegan cut through the silence wavering between us. "Oh! Here we are!" He pointed to his house.

We both walked through the door, Keegan shouted a loud greeting and we headed for the stairs. "Oh, if you're hungry the kitchen's around that corner to the left," He gestured to the left. "There's a bathroom- "

"Upstairs and one downstairs. Don't forget, I've been here before." I smiled and we both chuckled. We reached his room and he put his backpack next to his desk, and I did the same.

"What do ya want to do?" He asked. I shrugged. "Uh… I have a Gameboy up here. We have a Wii downstairs… we have a basketball hoop out back. Um…" He rattled off some other things to do, but the best by far was eating. I hadn't eaten for a while. I had to stay out all night last night patrolling the forest for my shift. I didn't know why I had one of the latest shifts, since I'm one of the youngest wolves there. But there's no need to whine, besides it _is _my duty for the pack.

"I'm kinda hungry actually…" I told Keegan.

"Oh! Okies! Come on." We both made our way back downstairs. "Well… help yourself to anything here! I'm going to go check up on my sister."

" 'Ou 'ave a sista?" I said through the piece of bread I had already stuffed in my mouth.

He snorted at my face, "Yeah, don't you remember? She would always try to play with us when we first became friends. It was almost like she had a crush on you." He winked, I rolled my eyes. That was 3 years ago. I can't even think of what she looked like. I hadn't been here in a while. It felt like years… well I guess it had been 1-2 years. We used to be great friends. Always hanging out together, but then I became a werewolf and we kinda separated. Ever since then I hadn't seen many of my other 'used to be' friends.

My curiosity took over; I followed him out into his living room and saw a flash of red-orange. I focused my eyes on it and walked closer to it. Apparently it was hair. I couldn't see her face, but I did see her move up and down as she breathed.

"Shhh. I don't want her to wake up. She hasn't gotten much sleep yet. With the constant fevers and nightmares." He shook his head and grabbed a blanket to place over her fragile looking body. As I walked around to the other side of the couch I saw her.

It was Jamie. She was fast asleep on the couch. She was wearing striped pajamas and a loose tank top. I could see every curve and dip of her body. I saved her face for last, knowing that I would just get sucked in like I had before at school. One of her hands were placed lightly across her chest, while the other hung limp against the side of the couch. I looked up to her face.

She looked so peaceful. Her eyelids were relaxed and her eyebrows weren't knitted together. Jamie's head was tilted into the couch, almost like she was snuggling into it. Her hair sprayed against her cheek. I wanted so bad to gently tuck one strand behind her ear, but it might look kinda weird to Keegan, who was registering every look that crossed my face.

"Your sister's… Jamie?" I asked, my tone rising at the end.

"Yup. So you _do_ remember!"

"Yeah… I guess." I removed my eyes from her face and looked up at him.

"Cool! Okay. Well… I'm gonna go upstairs… if you want to come with me?" He asked turning towards the staircase.

"Um…" _I want to stay here with Jamie_, I thought, but instead I said, "Well, I'm gonna get something else to eat, I'll be up soon."

"Kay." He walked towards the stairs and once I heard his door shut upstairs I sat down in front of the couch.

Her body moved up and down to the rhythm of her breathing. Her fingers twitched and she lazily turned over. I could clearly see her face now. One strand of hair sat right next to her mouth, and it flew up with every breath out she took.

I tucked that one strand behind her ear but it just fell back across her face. I sighed.

_~A couple minutes later~_

Her hand lay right next to mine. It was so tempting to grab her hand or brush my fingers against her face. And so I did. Her hand felt incredibly cold in mine, almost as cold as a vampires. But I knew she wasn't one, her cheeks were stained a brilliant pink, one that only a fever could bring on. I brushed my hand across her forehead and the temperature didn't feel that different than mine, _That's not good, she must have a fever…_

She gave a small smile. But suddenly her expression turned grave and her eyebrows knitted together. She turned over once, twice, and then a third time, pulling her hand out of mine. The blankets were twisted up in her legs and then were soon kicked off by her flailing legs. She mumbled something, it sounded like "No…" Then she gave a low, strained, cry. It sounded almost like she was choking; her breath now came in through small gasps.

I didn't know what was happening. She looked so fragile! It must be those nightmares Keegan talked about… What do I do? Get Keegan? Wake her –

The, almost, silence was penetrated by the worst sound I could ever hear. A scream. And not just a little 'girly' scream, it was an ear popping, blood-curling, scream. It was loud, extremely loud.

Then she screamed again, this time she stopped halfway through it and her entire body went limp.

"Jamie…?" I asked, stuttering. "Jamie?" I said again, a little louder this time.

"She's okay," Keegan walked up behind me calmly. "It's just a bad dream. You can wake her up you know." I just stared at him until his words sank in, when I looked over at Jamie, who was now whimpering quietly with a pained look on her face.

"Jamie. Wake up." I shook her a little, but she only whimpered once again. I shook her a little harder and she bolted upright on the couch. She only saw Keegan, who was now sitting on the couch arm.

Her entire body shook and Keegan moved towards her, his arms outstretched. She leaned into them and buried her head into his chest. I could hear her quiet, choked sobs through my extra-sensitive ears.

I didn't know how long they sat like that, but the longer they did, the more jealous I became of Keegan. I wanted to be the one that she cried into when she was sad. The one who could comfort and help her in everyway I could. I wanted to be hers forever.

Breaking me out of my trance, Jamie finally spoke.

"It was different that time. I didn't know what was going on. It was all so fast…" She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Will you tell me what happened?" she looked down. "Jamie, you're going to have to tell me someday." He lifted her chin up towards him, but she just turned her face. Her eyes caught mine and they widened. She scrambled off the couch and stood with one shaky finger pointed towards me.

"Wh-what's he doing here!?" Her voice rose an octave at the end and her face turned bright pink.

Keegan laughed at her frightened face. "He came over to spend time with moi!" He stood up off the couch. "And you can't have him!" he playfully stuck his tongue out at her. Jamie's face turned from frightened to angry.

"Why in the name of h*** would I want anything to do with him!?" She turned towards the stairs and started to walk, but Keegan grabbed her arm.

"Jamie… " she jerked her arm away and she ran up the stairs. "Jamie!" He whined. We both heard her door slam shut. He turned to face me. "I'm sorry… she's been acting weird for a while now, shutting herself off from everything." He sighed and ran a nervous hand through his hair. "I don't know what's wrong with her. She won't tell me. God!" He sat on the couch and put his head in his hands.

I sat down next to him, not knowing what to do. "Uh… it'll be okay." He looked at me from the corner of his eyes. "She's bound to tell you some-"

"But 'someday' isn't good enough! I feel so stupid! Like I should already have figured it out!" He said back into his hands, and I felt the exact same way.

Edward's words echoed through my brain, _She has some serious problems…Her thoughts are always worrying about her brother and mother. And her father, who died when she was 1…She is always trying not to think of something, but it keeps popping back up into her head. And no, I am not going to tell you what that might be. It's something that she needs to tell you herself. But seriously dude, she's been through a lot. Seth, she does like you. Just give her some time._

I was going to help her. I could feel it.

**Wh00t! Wh00t! There ya go! AND IT WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET! 7 PAGES ON WORD! So don't go off on a rampage about me not updating for 1 month! Geez! :P**

**Hope you liked it! I have a good idea for the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it as much as I am going to like writing it (wow… that was a confusing sentence!! ^^;;)**

**Sometime in the next chapter:**

A dark shadow blocked my sunlight and a familiar voice spoke from behind me. "Happy Anniversary, Jamie"

**So yeah! If you guess what is happening then its possible that I will send you a sneak peek of the next chapter! So review!! Do it! Now! Please!**

**And now I can reply to your reviews because my computer is letting me now! Yays! :D *jumps up and down in joy***

**Anyway, tootles! I have to go now! Byes!! *Hugs to all! ***


	7. Put me down!

**Disclaimer is in the beginning chapters. So I don't have to write one here! ******

**Hey, sorry for not updating sooner, I've been busy… ^^' lolz So here's the next chapta! hope ya like it!**

Chapter 6

_I am going to get through school today._ I said to myself for, what must have been, the 50th time. After lying in bed for over 3 days, you almost I _want _to go to school. I sighed again, leaning against the cold glass window of the school bus. I hadn't been on a bus for a long time. And now I remember why I started walking in the first place.

There were so many kids; almost every seat had 2 kids in it (except for mine, of course). The people were changing seats constantly; paper planes flew over my head every-other minute, and the loud noise made me want to plug my ears. I couldn't believe that the bus driver didn't do anything to stop it, but from the way he had looked at me earlier, I doubt he would help me get these kids to shut up.

The bus came to a halting stop in front of the school and the doors slid open. I was the first one to get off the bus, and once I stepped off I wish I could run back in and demand for him to take me home. _HE_ was standing 20 feet away from me with his 'gang', smirking at me. Who knows why, but it was creeping me out.

I rushed past him, my head down. I heard him say something as I passed and his friends laughed. I didn't hear what he said, but I'm glad I didn't.

The school hadn't changed one bit since the last time I had come, not surprising, since I was only gone for around 3 days. No one greeted me, welcomed me back, or every acknowledged that I was there, but I didn't mind, it was always like this.

I walked to my first class and set my bag down next to my seat in the back. I sat on the seat and put my head in my hands, waiting for the class to start. People started filing in a few minutes since I had sat down. I didn't look up to the faces not staring at me, or to the figures that sat down next to me. That is until someone slipped a note onto my desk.

I lifted my head a few inches and looked to my left, the direction the hand had come from. A guy was sitting there, one of Seth's friends. I unfolded the note to read,

_So… You and Seth huh?!_

I read it again, confused. I wrote down a reply, _What are you talking about? And why are you passing me notes? Shouldn't you be ignoring me like the rest of the school?_, and passed it back. He read it and scribbled something down, passing it back.

_Dude! Give me a break! I'm just lookin' out for my bro! He like_

I couldn't read anymore because the teacher snatched it out of my hand. "There shall be no passing notes in this class! Do you hear me?" She said, glaring at me. I nodded and fiddled with my fingers. "Now, shall I read it out loud?" The boy and me exchanged glances and both shook our heads. "Okay then," She lifted it up and pushed her glasses up her crinkled nose.

"So." She started, "You and Seth, huh?" _Should've stayed home, should've stayed home._ I chanted in my head. "What are you talking about? And why are you passing me notes?" She pauses, glancing at the boy and me, "Shouldn't you be ignoring me like the rest of the school?" She read out loud, I could feel the heat in my cheeks as I studied the lines in my desk. "Dude." She said, pausing again, "Give me a break. I'm just looking out for my bro. He like loves you!" Her voice rose in the end, almost becoming hysterical.

I buried my head in my hands and tried to tune out the snickering and giggling coming from the rest of the class. All I wanted to do was go home and snuggle up with a jar of icing, a glass of water, and my favorite movies. But no! I had to go to school on 'Let's pick on Jamie' day! Oh joy. After a few more glances and glares, the bell finally rang and saved me from this torture. Well, at least for _that_ class.

I walked down the hall, people snickering at my retreating form. When I finally got to my art class, there was only one person there, Max. He was the instructor for this class. He looked up when I walked into the class and waved. I forced a smile back and sat down in my seat, taking out my sketchbook. I flipped to a blank page and let my hand do it's own dance.

I felt a cool breath on my neck and my entire body stiffened. "That's really good, Jamie." Max said, looking at my drawing. I looked at it and realized that I had drawn part of Seth's face. Max traced the outline of the head. "The details are amazing. Are you sure you didn't take lessons?" He asks, leaning his head over my shoulder to look at me. I shook my head, still a little nervous.

"I-I'm not d-done yet…" I mumbled, fidgeting with my pencil.

"Well, it's still amazing anyway!" He squeezed my shoulder and walked back over to his desk. I relaxed a little and went back to drawing.

I had almost finished his face when the rest of the class filed in, not that there were many others in the class. Once everyone was in their seats, Max started on today's lesson; drawing plants. I had drawn plants in my spare time before, so I just tuned out most of what he was saying about which types of lines to use, etc.

Once he had pasted out pictures of plants for each of us to draw, the entire room was silent, except for the noise of pencil on paper. There was the occasional glance at me from people in the room, but no rude remarks or glares were thrown at me. Only one boy, another one of Seth's friends, _Embry was it?_, was sitting next to me, and he kept on trying to get me to talk to him.

"Hey…!" He whispered to me, I ignored him. "You, in the baggy gray sweatshirt!" I ignored him again, but flinched slightly. "Helloooo…? Anyone home?" He asked, he stopped drawing and turned his body towards me, waving his hands at me. I glanced at Max to get him to help, but he was drawing on his canvas at the moment, completely absorbed in it. I looked at Embry and he smiled, knowing he had my attention. "Why'd you blow off Seth? I mean he is your soul mate, or you're his, either way-"

"Will you people just leave me alone!" I hissed and stood up, my chair screeching against the hard ground. The entire class looked at me, some snickered and some just went back to their work. I looked at Max and begged him to let me get out early. He nodded. I gathered my stuff up in a hurry and walked/jogged over to his desk to get a hall pass. He handed me it and I hurried out the door. Embry watched me walk out of the room with a surprised look on his face.

I didn't know where or what I was going to do once I had gotten out of there, so I just sat next to the door for a few seconds before remembering a place that I knew I could be safe.

I laid down the small patch of grass near the school garden. No one came back here since it was at the very back of the school and was apparently haunted, but I knew that wasn't true. I cared for the garden every once in a while. Watering the plants and watching them grow. It was fun most of the time. And it was always quiet, just what I needed. Today I just needed to relax. I stared at the clouds, making shapes out of them; that one was a bunny, that one a shovel, and the small one over there was an ice-cream cone. Soon they all bunched together to make one big gray cloud that screamed 'rain'. I gathered my stuff and stood up as the bell rang, _perfect timing_. I stumbled a little from laying so long. I was about to turn around when someone wrapped their arm around my waist, pulling me to him. His thumb slid under my sweatshirt and rubbed my side.

I froze, knowing _exactly_ who it was. I gathered air to scream but he placed his hand over my mouth. "You're not going to scream, are you? You wouldn't want to ruin this." HE spoke softly, blowing into my ear. HE chuckled darkly, his grip tightening on my waist, "Oh, and happy anniversary, Jamie."

Seth POV:

I didn't know what was happening when Bobby first asked he if could go to the bathroom 2 minutes before class ended, _couldn't he just wait for the class to be over?_ But apparently he couldn't wait and had to go. He never did come back. I saw him in the hall right when the warning bell rang. His hand was gripped tightly around something gray, _a blanket maybe?_ _Why would he need a blanket? _I didn't pay much attention to it at the time. I sat down in my normal seat, two seats away from Bobby, and 4 seats in front of Jamie. But she never did come in.

The teacher called attendance, and when she got to Jamie's name, it was silent. "Jamie?" She asked again and I saw Bobby's head snap up.

"She went home sick today, she wasn't feeling well. Jamie told me to tell you." He grinned darkly and I saw his hand tighten around the gray cloth in his hand. And then I realized what it was; a sweatshirt. Jamie's sweatshirt.

I stood up quickly and asked if I could go to the restroom. The teacher nodded and went back to calling attendance. I grabbed the pass and rushed out the door. I didn't know where she could be or what he had done to her. All I knew was that I needed to find her, _now_.

I ran through the halls, looking everywhere I could think of; closets, cafeteria, empty classrooms, _everywhere_. But she was nowhere to be seen. I probably looked hysterical to anyone else who was wandering the halls.

I ran into someone on my way. I jumped back and apologized before walking around them. I looked around, _God damn it! Where is she!?___

"She's near the school garden." The person I ran into spoke. I turned around and saw that it was Edward I had ran into.

"Thank you!!" I said and took off in the direction of the door leading to the garden. The thunder roared outside and I could hear the faint sound of the rain picking up speed on the roof. I turned the corner and opened the door. And I saw her. She was sitting in the middle of a patch of grass. She was soaked and her green shirt clamped to her small body. Her red hair was almost brown now that it was wet. Her arms wrapped limply around her knees, pulling them tightly to her chest. She was shaking slightly. Any other person would have thought she was shivering, but I could hear her strangled sobs from here.

I jogged over to her and kneeled next to her. She didn't look up at me, I don't even think she knew I was there. "Jamie…?" I whispered, my hair already soaked. The sky lit up, and a few seconds later the thunder roared overhead. "Jamie," I repeated a little louder, "We have to go inside now." I said softly. I laid my hand on her back, trying to comfort her. She froze right as I placed it there. Jamie stayed silent and didn't move at all. I took my hand off her and she stayed still for a few more seconds before sneezing. I chuckled lightly.

"I don't think your brother would forgive me if I let you sit here anymore." I expected her to look up at me, but she stayed still. "Come on." I stood up, still looking at her. She tightened her grip around her legs, pulling them closer to her chest. I sighed and leaned down. I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up. She was light, even for a werewolf to pick up. She must've weighed, at the most, 110 pounds.

Jamie looked at me now and for a second I thought she was going to smile. But instead her eyes widened and she thrashed around in my grip. "Put me down!?" She said, trying to sound demanding, but instead making it sound like a question. Jamie coughed a few times into her arm. She struggled a little more then crossed her arms and sighed in defeat. I chuckled softly and she glared at the ground as I walked down to the nurse's office.

"What did he do?" I felt her tense a little and she ignored me, still looking at the floor. "I know he did something, Jamie. Please, tell me." I said softly.

"He didn't do anything." Her voice was hard and she was still glaring at the floor.

"Jamie, he took your sweatshirt. He had to have done something." Jamie flinched slightly, starting to fiddle with her fingers, and started glaring at them.

"What if I had left it somewhere and he found it?" She said, placing her hands in her lap.

"Because, one, I've never seen you without a sweatshirt and two, you were crying when I found you." I looked at her watching her face. Her expression was guarded and she didn't answer me. I turned the corner and I could see the nurse's office at the end of the hall. Jamie followed my gaze.

She started to squirm again and she looked at me for the first time today. Her piercing green eyes stayed locked with my blue ones. "Put. Me. Down." She said, voice hard. Her eyes were swimming with thousands of different emotions that her face wouldn't show.

"You're scared." I said, more as a statement then a question. Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion or anger. "I can see it in your eyes." I said softly. She tore her eyes from mine and looked at the nurse's office up ahead. "Please, what are you scared of?" Her expression softened for a second before hardening into an emotionless mask again.

"Will you put me down?" She crossed her arm on her chest, hiding her hands. "Please…" She begged looking back up at me.

"Only if you answer one question." I said, looking back at her. Jamie's bangs hung in her face, hiding her eyes. I brushed them out of her eyes with one hand and held her up with the other, something no human could do. She blushed and turned her head.

"Fine." Her voice was hardly a whisper. I stopped walking.

"Why do you want to get put down?" I asked the simplest question, not wanting to hurt her feelings like the other billion questions popping into my head at the moment. But apparently anything I asked her would make her uneasy because she didn't answer. She just hugged her self tighter, as if she was holding herself together. "Please, you said you would answer." I started walking again and she glared at me.

"I don't want to go to the nurse's." She said quietly, almost a whisper.

"Why?"

"That's two, now put me down!" _Damn! She got me!_ I set her lightly on her feet and she immediately took a few steps away. She didn't say anything for a while, we just stood there and looked at each other.

"Can you tell your friends to leave me alone? Please…?" She whispered averting her gaze to the ground. _My friends…? Oh god. Quil and Embry! I'm going to kill you!_

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that." I said, my voice hard from the anger boiling in me._ God! They can be such idiots!_ My body started shaking and Jamie took another couple steps back cautiously. I've had a hard time controlling it normally, but with Jamie here it seemed a lot easier to calm the fire burning within me. " I don't know what's wrong with them…" I trailed off, looking at her.

"It's just… They kept on talking about... us…?" It sounded more like a question then anything else. Her voice was quiet and a normal person would probably have to strain to hear her. But I could hear the noise of the cars on the street all the way down to the main road, which was about 1-2 miles from here.

"Oh." That was all I could say. I mean, what was I supposed to say? Was I supposed to explain to her that it was love at first sight for me? Would she hate me? God, I'm such an idiot.

She was watching me when I shook my head, trying to get rid of the millions of questions popping into my brain. While I was shaking my head, a few raindrops flew off my hair and landed on her face. She smiled slightly, and it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Even though it was only one side of her mouth that lifted, it was enough to lift my mood with it. _I had made her smile!_ I smiled back.

"You know, you should smile more often." I said, chuckling a little. She looked at me, halfway through wiping her face off. Her smile quickly faded from her face and so did my good mood. _What had I done this time?_

I hadn't realized that we were both still sopping wet until she shivered and coughed twice. I felt the urge to wrap my arms tightly around her fragile waist and pull her close to my abnormally hot body. _Okay, that just sounded wrong. _I laughed once at myself then saw her face and stopped.

She looked like she was about to run for it. Why the heck couldn't I get the courage to talk to her now that she was a few feet away? Oh, right, cause I'm an idiot. "What's wrong?" Idiot, idiot,_ idiot_!!

"Please, just leave me alone." Her arms wrapped tighter around herself and I thought she might break in half. I took a step toward her and she took two back. "Please…" She begged with her voice and eyes. I stopped and she broke into a sprint down the hall. The 'end of lunch' bell rang. I lost sight of her as the halls began to fill with people rushing to their class. I felt many eyes on me, probably from my friends, but I needed to find that bastard that had done something to Jamie, and I needed to find him _now_.

**THIS IS IMPORTANT! PLZ READ!**

**1. NO! Bobby did not rape her again! I would never do that to her again! Sheesh! All he did was tease her a little, push her around, take her sweatshirt and leave her out for the rain. so, yeah, it's still horrible, but not half as bad as raping her! god! I'm not **_**that**_** mean!!**

**2. Yes, he did pretty much skip class.**

**3. Jamie didn't want 2 go 2 the nurses office cause she was afraid that she might find the bruises on her wrists.**

**4. the next chapter **_**will**_** be in Jamie's POV cause she didn't really get a long part in this one.. I guess she got half.. but whatevah, I miss her! :)**

**5. god! I keep on forgetting what I'm going to write here.. dang…**

**OH! I remember!**

**A shoutout to all who reviewed my last chapter!**

**twilight0452, Seth'sOneAndOnly (love your name by the way!! xD), CherryBlossom654, and details-withheld**

**yeah, only **_**4**_** reviews for the last chapter! I expect better from you guys!!**

**so that's y ….**

**6. YOU MUST REVIEW! yeah, you, who didn't review the last chapter! you must review! so do it! click the buttttoonnnn and type a review! I dun care what it says!... okay, I take that back I don't want it to be some crap about like pudding or something, that would just be stupid… but seriously! :(**

**Well, here's your little look into the future…**

She was sitting on the sopping wet kitchen floor, her legs and arms covered in bubbles. A towel was in each hand and she had two smaller towels under her knees.

**Some of you might know what she's doing.. some might, *shrug* idk. but yeah, sorry for the long authors note!**


	8. Authors Note

**~Sorry to disappoint, this is just an Authors Note~**

Hey! Long time no update! I'm sorry about that; that is completely my fault...

I was re-reading this story and was thinking about how many mistakes were in it. So, I would like you guys to review on this and tell me if I should re-write this story.

If not, then I will start the next chapter! And if yes, then I will start the first chapter again!

So either way, I will update by Sunday! I promise!

Love you guys! Miss you!

~Jane


	9. AN Sorry

Sorry you guys but I can't continue with this story. I don't have any idea what to do next or how to wrap either of them up.

If any of you would want to adopt these stories, then I'd be happy to let you take them over. I just don't have enough passion for this story to finish it.

My apologies to anyone who has just started to read my fanfics and want more. I just can't.

Also, I am going to start a new fanfic for which I do have good ideas. I won't be updating it today, or maybe even tomorrow, but it will be up here eventually.

Sorry again,

~Jane / peaceloveedward1901


End file.
